My Boss Is A Sadist!
by lucreziadormentaire
Summary: Yamaguchi's boss is extremely hot and attractive, but he has this dangerous and intimidating feelings around him. Yamaguchi is about to find out why. (Office! AU. Rated M for a reason.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Before you start reading here's a little warning:

This fic contains **explicit sexual contents** and **light bondage/BDSM**. **Viewer discretion advised.**

I wrote this fic because I need Tsukkiyama porn to keep me saneeeeeee. Don't worry, there will be porn in every chapters ;)

* * *

Chapter 1

Yamaguchi couldn't remember precisely when he started to keep his eyes on his boss. Even since the first day he was admitted, he knew there was this weird air going around the blonde, but he just keep looking anyway. From the way he stood while waiting for his coffee, the small movements of his fingers as he skimmed through documents and the way his golden eyelashes fluttered close when he was sleepy; Yamaguchi noticed all of it. Tsukishima Kei was the gem of their office. He was young and talented, and girls fret over him all the time—even though none of them seemed to catch his attention. Yamaguchi was jealous of him; of his life, his looks, and his achievements.

But lately, he realized, there was more to it than just a mere jealousy.

"What is it?" A pair of piercing golden eyes glared hole into his skull, questioning him silently.

He flinched slightly on his seat, nervously lacing his fingers together. "Oh—uh, n-nothing!"

"Hm," The blonde in front of him adjusted his glasses and brought his gaze back to the documents at his hand.

Yamaguchi bowed his head in resignation when an awkward silence hung in the air. For a while, there was no sound except for the occasional rustling of paper against paper and the ticking of clock that sounded like as if they affronted Yamaguchi. After a fleeting moment of despair, Yamaguchi brave himself to look up again, watching his supervisor discreetly.

 _He's… really hot._

"Alright," His supervisor said, raising his head and Yamaguchi looked down instantaneously, trying to hide his face. "This is good, but there are a few unnecessary things I'd like you to throw out."

"Ah…" Yamaguchi lifted his face. "I-I see."

The blonde angled his head to the side and lifted his chin. Yamaguchi felt so small under those sharp, intimidating eyes. "Come see me again after office hour."

"Eh?" Yamaguchi leaned back into the couch and stared at his boss wide-eyed.

Tsukishima placed the document on the corner of his desk and stood up. "Don't forget."

Yamaguchi excused himself not long after that.

* * *

"I'm so gonna get scolded," Yamaguchi heaved out a desperate sigh while waiting for the coffee machine to warm up. Standing next to him, a petite blonde girl with shoulder-length hair smiled sympathetically at him.

"Aww, but he did say you did good, right?" She patted his back soothingly. "It won't be that bad, don't worry about it, Yamaguchi."

"Yachi-san…" Yamaguchi easily let a smile slipped out his lips.

"But you know," Yachi brought her mug to her mouth. "Tsukishima-san isn't one to ask his subordinate for private meeting, so…" She trailed off, prying her gaze away.

"Ehh?!" Yamaguchi backed away in panic. "B-but—I—"

"A-ah sorry Yamaguchi!" the girl looked almost as frantic as he was as he tried to calm him down. "T-that's not what I meant at all! Y-you know maybe Tsukishima-san saw something… in you."

For some odd reasons, the statement made Yamaguchi blush. "O-okay." He stuttered.

"Ya-yamaguchi…?" Yachi peered up at him worriedly.

There was a ding from the coffee machine that startled the two of them. Yamaguchi reached for his steaming hot mug of thick, black liquid. "But… Tsukishima-san, he scares me… a little." He plunged three cubes of sugar inside of his mug. "At the same time… he's also really cool." He eyed his coffee and he could feel himself relax a little.

Yachi eased up as well. "Then it's all okay, right?" She beamed at him. "I'm so proud for you, Yamaguchi!"

"Yeah… Thanks, Yachi-san." Yamaguchi smiled back at her, a faint blush creeping on his cheeks. They were walking back to their station when the main office room opened up and a tall dude with dark, chaotic hair walked outside, followed by an irritated-looking Tsukishima. Yamaguchi tensed up immediately, and he could feel Yachi twitching next to him.

"P-President. G-good afternoon." Yachi stammered tensely, and Yamaguchi followed suit, bowing his head.

The raven-haired man grinned at the two of them as he greeted them back. "Yo, I hope this dude here is takin' care of ya'll nicely." He sniggered, gesturing at Tsukishima, who only seemed to frown worse.

"What's that supposed to mean, Kuroo." He grumbled.

"Uh, don't address me like them in front of them," Kuroo groaned.

Yamaguchi took his time to steal secret glances at the blonde quietly. As if he could feel he was being watched, Tsukishima turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing dangerously. Yamaguchi looked away at the exact moment and bowed curtly before taking Yachi's arm and leave.

 _Aw man. I'm screwed._

* * *

Evening came faster that day, and Yamaguchi couldn't stop shaking on his chair. It's not that he had never received a scolding before, it just that somehow his dangerously attractive boss had found his way deep inside his mind, and the last thing he wanted was to be despised by him. All these corrupted thoughts contaminated his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about that the whole afternoon. His coworkers disappeared one by one and it got darker quicker than he'd expected.

After finishing his shift and tidying up his station, he straightened his suit and fixed his unruly hair in front of the bathroom mirror.

 _What am I doing?!_

 _He's… he's just going to review my proposal, that's it, right?_

He could feel his cheeks getting warmer, so he splashed water on his face.

 _Stay calm, Yamaguchi. He's your boss after all._

After a few minutes of calming himself down and assuring himself that it was going to be okay, he took a deep breath and stormed outside of the bathroom. He stopped in front of the door leading to Tsukishima's office room and knocked tentatively before opening up slowly. Inside he could see the blonde, seated up neatly on his desk, working on something with his computer.

Yamaguchi peeked from behind the door. "Ah, Um…"

"You sure take your time," Tsukishima said sharply, sending Yamaguchi to immediately straighten up. He stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind him. He stood idly by the door, looking at his feet and he could feel the way his heart was practically jumping up and down inside of his chest.

"M-my apologies," Yamaguchi muttered quietly.

Tsukishima looked up at him with a straight look on his face. He adjusted his glasses slightly. "Sit down."

Yamaguchi complied, making his way to the posh couch just in the middle of the room. Tsukishima spent quite a few minutes on his computer, ignoring Yamaguchi completely before turning it off and standing up. He raked his hand through his hair and loosened up his tie. Even when he looked worn-out and disorganized like that, Yamaguchi still found him hot and he couldn't help but stare. With a huff, the blonde collected the papers Yamaguchi had admitted and strode to the middle of the room. Upon his arrival, Yamaguchi cast his eyes downward, his hands clasped together nervously. Tsukishima seated himself on the couch across of him, leaning back on the cushion leisurely. He crossed his legs as he skimmed through the document before placing it down on the coffee table in front of them. Yamaguchi brought his attention back to his team manager and to the file.

"Th-thank you." He said quietly, taking the papers in hand. He examined carefully, noting the occasional crosses, circles and corrections written in red ink. They weren't that many, he noticed, and some of them were really small or just an alteration of unnecessary errors, but Yamaguchi couldn't help but to be in awe. Tsukishima's corrections were precise and thorough, and he even spotted every little small details. He was too perfect, in Yamaguchi's opinion. A human being shouldn't be _this_ perfect. He let out a small, sheepish grin and stole a quick glance at the blonde—who was glaring daggers at him. Yamaguchi winced, bringing his gaze back to his papers as quickly as possible.

"You did well," Tsukishima supplied casually.

"Um… Thank you very much, Tsukishima-san." Yamaguchi bowed his head and stared at Tsukishima not-so-subtly. As always, Tsukishima's eyes were pretty as they were menacing, and Yamaguchi felt so small and weak under his eyes cold stare. Not like he minded.

 _Please keep those eyes on me forever Tsukishima-san…_

 _Wait—what the hell am I thinking?!_

 _Get yourself together Tadashi!_

Yamaguchi grimaced. He ought to stop daydreaming when he wasn't completely alone these days.

"Yamaguchi." The way his name was voiced from those amazingly attractive lips sent shiver through his entire body. It was low, and refined, and _arousing_ in the way Yamaguchi could never explain it. It was at that exact moment Yamaguchi knew he was fucked.

"Y-Yes!?" He answered a little too loud, startling the both of them. Tsukishima shot him a rather confounded look.

"…You've only started working here for like, five months, right?" Tsukishima asked.

"F-Five months and a half, actually!" Yamaguchi sputtered out of nervousness, in which he regretted almost immediately.

"…Right." Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at him. "So, how do you feel, these past five months? Do you like it here?" He queried. It sounded a little cold and forced, since Tsukishima wasn't exactly that much of a social kind of guy, Yamaguchi remarked.

He relaxed and melt into the couch slowly, the tension seeping outside of his bone. "I-I like it here…" He fiddled with his fingers, smiling unconsciously. "The coworkers… they're really nice, and um… very supportive."

"I see." Tsukishima regarded. "Then… what do you think about _me?"_ He asked out of the blue, surprising Yamaguchi on his seat. The brunette ogled at him wide-eyed, his mouth opened and closed in search for words.

"Y—you're a good team manager," He tried to sound calm, it wasn't like his boss would find out his no-so-subtle admiration toward him, anyway, right? _Right?_ "You're very capable and detailed, a-and it's an honor, to be… working for you."

Tsukishima cocked his head to the side, his expression icy cold as he let out a quiet hum. He didn't look like he was satisfied with that answer. Yamaguchi fidgeted more on his seat.

 _Oh my god_

 _Oh my god, did I say something wrong?!_

The silence grew on him, weighing his shoulders. He whacked his brain for some more intelligent answers when Tsukishima suddenly called on him, _again_.

"Yamaguchi," the blonde scoffed and tipped his chin in a conceited manner, leering at his underling with a dark expression on his face. Yamaguchi freeze immediately, finding himself unable to tear his gaze away. "Do you really think these past few months I wouldn't notice your longing eyes on me?"

And right at that exact moment, Yamaguchi wanted to die.

"You weren't really hiding it… or were you?" Tsukishima continued in a mocking tone. The twisted grin on his lips only served to grow wider when he saw Yamaguchi went paler and paler. He balled his fists tightly, his hands shaking on his laps and he could feel cold sweat trickling down his skin.

"Wh-what are you—"

"Don't make me laugh." Tsukishima cut him off sharply, the smile now long gone from his face, replaced by a look of superiority. "You weren't even trying to be subtle about it."

Yamaguchi's mouth hung open, and he found himself unable to form coherent words, or any words, in that matter.

 _I'm dead. I'm dead. I'm so fucking done._

"I—I'm s-sorr—" Yamaguchi nervously trailed off but he lost his words almost immediately, with the way his pulse quickened and resounding in his ears. What was he sorry for? Sorry for staring? Sorry you're so hot? Sorry for being _gay_? The thoughts jumbled on his head, raising his anxiety level.

Tsukishima shifted and sat straight, his hands clasped together in front of him with a playful smile ghosting on his lips. "Are you really, now?"

Yamaguchi bit back his tears.

In front of him, Tsukishima stood up from his seat, causing Yamaguchi to flinch. The blonde hopped across the table to Yamaguchi's side, and the brunette backed away, his back flat to the couch. He eyed his boss with a puzzled look written on his face. Fear crawling down his skin as the taller lad approached him, his golden eyes quietly judging him.

"Yamaguchi." Tsukishima reached out his arm and Yamaguchi shut his eyes close at the gesture. He was expecting Tsukishima to roughly pull at his collar or slap him at that point, but instead he felt cold fingers tracing patterns on the skin of his neck. His eyes snapped open, and he could see Tsukishima's face just a few inches from his, the blonde was leaning down to his level, a grin adorning his face.

But there wasn't a tiny bit trace of kindness on his eyes.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima opened his mouth to say his name again, and Yamaguchi found it hard to not to look at the way his lips moved. "You like me, don't you?"

Yamaguchi swallowed thickly. He blinked repeatedly, his throat suddenly very dry.

Tsukishima observed him, lifting his face. "I thought as much," He muttered as he climbed onto the couch with his knees between Yamaguchi's legs. He crawled to the brunette's laps, his other hand finding its way to his freckled cheek. "Well, you're not that bad."

"Tsu-Tsukishima-san what are you—"Tsukishima thumbed on Yamaguchi's lips, prying it open as he closed the distance between them with a messy, languid kiss. Yamaguchi kept his eyes wide open; his head was unable to register the event surrounding him. Tsukishima's insistent fingers kept his mouth uncluttered as he hungrily slipped his tongue inside Yamaguchi's mouth, lapping on his tongue. Yamaguchi tried to pull away but the grip Tsukishima had on him was strong, and the way their mouth fit each other's perfectly weakened him. He couldn't suppress the moan forming at the back of his throat. The inside of Tsukishima's mouth was warm and taste a little like alcohol. Yamaguchi gave up on resisting.

When Tsukishima pulled back, a tint of red was visible on his pale skin, and spit dribbled down his chin. It was _everything_ Yamaguchi saw in his midnight fantasies and more.

Yamaguchi's eyes were blurry with desire and it was hard to focus with how fast his heartbeat resonating inside his head. He stared at Tsukishima in wonder, his parted lips red and swollen and moist. "Tsukishima-san…" He breathed out.

Tsukishima leered at him in dominance and slid his thumb inside of Yamaguchi's mouth, caressing the flat of his tongue, making his digits slick with spit. "Don't call me that, it's turning me off." He clicked his tongue.

Yamaguchi sucked and licked on the blonde's fingers indolently, burying the taste deep inside his head. "S-So..rry," He choked on his words. "Tsu—Tsukki,"

"Hm? What's that?" Tsukishima drew his fingers back, pressing his body forward until they're flushed together.

Yamaguchi was unable to say anything at that point, so he let out a small, pathetic groan as a sign of his neediness. He could feel the pressure building up at his groin and the way the inside of his stomach twirl with pleasure. "Tsukki," He urged, his voice thick with arousal.

"Is that my new pet name?" Tsukishima tilted his head.

"N—no! I—"Yamaguchi snapped out of his daze and shook his head frantically, but Tsukishima caressed his cheek soothingly.

"Somehow, I'm okay with that," Tsukishima whispered with a smile that melt Yamaguchi's heart. "Tell me what you want, Yamaguchi," he continued in a low, seductive tone that sent Yamaguchi's groin to the edge.

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukishima's dark, hungry eyes, desire finding its way to his core. He gulped, swallowing the lump in his throat as he braced himself. "Um… K-Kiss me…?"

Tsukishima obliged immediately, not wasting even a single second. The blonde brought their lips together in a soft, chaste kiss, completely different from before, but as Tsukishima brought his hand to Yamaguchi's hair, he began to pull it rather roughly, his teeth grazing on Yamaguchi's lips.

Yamaguchi tasted blood. He didn't care.

Not when Tsukishima was eating on his face like it was the only thing that mattered.

His skull hurt a little from where Tsukishima was hauling on his hair, and he was rendered breathless with the way the blonde sealed their mouth locked. The pain felt like bliss to him, making him shudder underneath the touch. Yamaguchi raised his arms, his hands finding their way to Tsukishima's back, but then the blonde stopped. He stopped kissing him and drew his face back.

Yamaguchi looked up, confusion written all over his face.

"Your hands," Tsukishima hissed; his expression darkened. "Keep your hands _down._ " He ordered, and with a yelp, Yamaguchi did as told. "Good," Tsukishima said at his obedience and gently caressed Yamaguchi's flushed cheek. He leaned it again, licking the blood away from the brunette's lips.

Yamaguchi could feel the tightness building inside his pants, and it hurt more than it should. He lurched forward, grinding his hips against Tsukishima's.

"Ah. Already?" Tsukishima sneered and seated himself on top of Yamaguchi. He palmed the brunette's crotch and moved his hand in a slow, steady motion.

Yamaguchi threw his head back and whined weakly, his strength gradually leaving his body. "Tsu—Tsukishima-san,"

Tsukishima's hand stopped altogether, and his face soured once again. Yamaguchi brought his hands to his mouth apologetically. "Tsukki," He sighed.

"That's it," Tsukishima whispered to his ear, his breath was warm against his skin, giving Yamaguchi Goosebumps. The blonde nipped at the skin on Yamaguchi's neck, biting and sucking at a spot. Yamaguchi wailed in pleasure, curling his toes.

As Tsukishima pulled back, he unbuckled his belt hurriedly and lifted Yamaguchi's hips in one fluid motion. He placed the freckled man's legs on either side of his shoulders as he struggled to unbutton his subordinate's pants.

Realizing what he was about to do, Yamaguchi panicked immediately. "W-wait Tsuki—we're—are we really going to…" He trailed off, his voice stuck on his throat.

"Yeah, we are." Tsukishima stated simply, not taking a no for an answer, it seemed.

"B-but—"Tsukishima silenced Yamaguchi with a glare that pierced through his soul—or his cock to be completely honest. Yamaguchi closed his lips into a thin line and pried his gaze away anxiously. It wasn't that he'd never fuck a guy before, it just that none of them were ever as hot as his boss—who he thought he would never have any chance with—but now there he was, nestled under the blonde's arms, his legs wide open. _God,_ nothing in the world could compare to this.

"Okay," Yamaguchi said quietly.

A small smile tugged at the corner of Tsukishima's lips. He pulled on his tie, letting it loose and held it with one of his hands. "Then, can you do me favor?"

"Eh?" Yamaguchi looked up. "Uh, Alright..?"

"Place you wrists together in front of you." Tsukishima commanded. Yamaguchi innocently did as told without any questioning; his thoughts were already hazy and indistinct with urges.

Using his coal black necktie, Tsukishima tied Yamaguchi's wrists together in a rather complicated looking knot skillfully, and it took a while before Yamaguchi was able to register what was happening.

By then, his hands were long bonded together firmly. "W—wait what… why are you doing this?" he struggled to move his wrists, but his movements were limited.

"Get used to it," Tsukishima said after pulling the end of the tie with his teeth for one last measurement.

Yamaguchi pityingly looked down at his bonded hands, but Tsukishima raised his chin and indulged him with another messy, open-mouthed kiss. It was wet and raw, and _damn_ Tsukishima could kiss _damn_ well. When Tsukishima palmed him through his boxer, he let his moan to be swallowed by the blonde, his tied up hands finding their way to the front of Tsukishima's button-up shirt, clutching at it slightly in desperation. "Mm,"

"It's really leaking," Tsukishima murmured against his lips, pulling Yamaguchi's boxer down. As a result, the cold air found its way to his throbbing cock, causing him to shudder.

"A-ah," Yamaguchi let out a shaky breath, screwing his eyes shut when Tsukishima touched at the base lightly. Tsukishima swiped his thumb at the head, wiping away the precum.

"You got excited over a kiss?" Tsukishima asked in a sardonic manner, seizing the base with his hand as he began to stroke up and down.

Yamaguchi's hands faltered and he sighed, "B-because," he gasped when Tsukishima flicked his wrist expertly. "Because… it's you,"

"Because, you're a little bitch," Tsukishima corrected with a smile. "That's why."

Yamaguchi opened his eyes, his mouth hanging open as he looked at Tsukishima in stunned silence. He was brought whining once again when Tsukishima tightened his clench on the guy's dick.

"This is a rather uncomfortable position." Tsukishima commented quietly and drew his body back, shifting Yamaguchi to lay flat on his back at the couch, his head resting on the armrest. Yamaguchi just went with it silently, his eyes following every movement Tsukishima made.

Tsukishima hovered above him, the blonde's hands and knees confined him. Their faces were almost touching, and he could feel Tsukishima's warm and steady breath on his ear. His wrists are starting to sting from the pain, but he didn't care, not the slightest.

"Raise your hips," Tsukishima ordered, and he did just as so, bringing his legs to rest his broad shoulders just like the previous position.

"Suck it." Tsukishima thumbed on his mouth, pressing his digits in, and Yamaguchi took his fingers gradually, licking and sucking at the members.

He could feel Tsukishima's hard-on from behind the cloth and it got him excited, somewhat.

Tsukishima pulled his fingers out, leaving trails of spit dribbling down from Yamaguchi's mouth. He lowered his own pants, and Yamaguchi could feel his dick from behind the fabric of his boxer pressing on his crotch, making him tremble at the sensation.

Tsukishima's fingers reached his entrance, causing him to flinch. He circled his digit around the red, swollen hole before pressing one in.

"Hya—" Yamaguchi squeaked and shut his mouth shut almost immediately, but it didn't take long before he let out another breathless groan. "Mmh—Tsukki—It's,"

"It got in pretty fast." Tsukishima mused while working another finger in. He bent his fingers against Yamaguchi's walls, and the brunette moaned. "You've done this before, haven't you?"

Yamaguchi could feel his face heat up in shame. Why did he choose to be embarrassed now, of all times? "Y-yes, I'm sorry, ah—Tsukishima-san,"

Tsukishima scissored his fingers to loosen Yamaguchi up before adding one more. Yamaguchi squirmed, his mouth gaping open.

Tsukishima's fingers were cold and slick inside of him, moving so languorously, driving Yamaguchi to the edge. "That's enough I'm—"

"You don't get to make demand." Tsukishima hissed, pulling on Yamaguchi's hair with his other hand. "If you need something, _beg_ like you mean it."

Yamaguchi's jaws slacked. He gawked at Tsukishima in tremor before avoiding his eyes. Screwing his eyes shut, he could feel the weight of Tsukishima's gaze on him. "P-please," He murmured softly, feeling his face burn.

"Hm?"Tsukishima hummed, leaning in until their lips brushed.

"Please put it inside me, Tsu-Tsukishima-san," He whined weakly, his hips started to ache terribly.

Tsukishima sighed and scowled. "That's wrong, Yamaguchi." The blond pulled his fingers out, causing Yamaguchi to whimper at the loss of touch. "But, this is your _first_ time, anyway," he then proceed to pull on the knot around Yamaguchi's wrists, making the poor boy cry in pain.

"Fine then, I'll give you what you want." Tsukishima pulled his fingers out and hauled down his underwear swiftly, but before Yamaguchi was able to take a good look at the sight, the blonde slammed his cock inside of Yamaguchi roughly. Yamaguchi rasped in pain, curling his toes and grinding his teeth.

"Ts—Tsukki," He wailed, pulling on his boss' shirt. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and brought Yamaguchi's hands above his head, keeping them there.

Tsukishima started to move his hips, earning a breathless moan from the guy beneath him. Yamaguchi's voice was sweet and satisfying, like music to Tsukishima's ears. He bowed down, pressing his lips to the freckled man's neck and started biting on the skin there. Yamaguchi eyes shoot open and his whole body shuddered as he came all over his shirt.

The two of them froze.

Yamaguchi, aware of what just happened, began stammering words in tremor. "I—I'm so, sorry I—" He felt his humiliation crawling down his back.

"Huh," Tsukishima lifted his head with the same blank expression, now with sweat prickling down his temple and cheeks glowing red. "So you're the kind of guy who came from behind,"

Yamaguchi melted under his gaze. "Yes,"

Tsukishima wasted no time as he unexpectedly slammed his hips against Yamaguchi's, sending the freckled man trembling. "But I'm still hard, see?" He jeered.

"Yes," Yamaguchi repeated in a choked moan when Tsukishima continued his act. "Yes, Tsukki." Yamaguchi steadily rocked his hips back until they found the perfect rhythm.

"Tsukki, f-faster," Yamaguchi sighed, but Tsukishima only tightened the grip on Yamaguchi's wrist.

"Don't tell me… what to do." He murmured out of breath, screwing his eyes shut. Just from one look Yamaguchi could tell that Tsukishima was close. The room was filled with their ragged breathing and sound of skin against skin, but Yamaguchi's mind was too occupied to care.

 _Tsukishima-san, Tsukishima-san…_

Tsukishima came inside that day. Not long after, he hurriedly untied Yamaguchi's hands and threw the guy a box of tissue before pulling his pants back up.

* * *

Yamaguchi observed the red, throbbing marks on his wrists with mild amusement. It didn't hurt that much by then, but it still looked awfully raw.

"There's antiseptic inside the first aid kit box," Tsukishima supplied casually, buttoning up his shirt in front of a huge mirror next to his work desk. Yamaguchi stood up silently from the couch, his feet still a little wobbly and hips sore, but he managed to drag himself to the row of shelves at the corner of the room. He carefully placed the box down on the coffee table and treated himself. The wound stung and he hissed, almost dropping the bottle to the floor.

"You're an assistant manager in training, I believe?"

Yamaguchi looked up, meeting Tsukishima's eyes. "T-that's right!" They just had an extremely awkward—but amazing—sex and now his boss started talking about work. As expected of him.

"Then," Tsukishima fixed his sleeves, tearing his eyes away from Yamaguchi. "From now on you're a permanent staff. Effective immediately."

"Wh—what." Yamaguchi dropped the bottle and yelped in panic. "I—I mean! That's, great! Thank you very much!" He could hear the uneasiness in his own voice.

Tsukishima watched him with the same neutral expression on his face. "Can you go home by yourself?"

"Ah, well…" Yamaguchi looked up while rummaging through the floor for the antiseptic. "I usually take the train, but uh… I kind of missed the last one already so I guess I'll have to use a cab for the night." He chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his nape.

The annoyed look on Tsukishima's face clearly showed that he wasn't expecting _that_ kind of answer, but he looked away, not wanting to drag the conversation further. Yamaguchi took that as a clue to dress up hurriedly, tidying himself and placing the box back to the shelf. They exited the room together in an awkward silence.

Their office was dark and awfully quiet at the dead of the night, and Yamaguchi couldn't exactly say he wasn't scared at all. He hurriedly caught up to Tsukishima's long legged pace and joined him inside the elevator. At least, the light was still on.

"Yamaguchi." Tsukishima broke the eerie silence suddenly, and Yamaguchi unconsciously jumped on his feet.

"Y-yes?!"

Tsukishima turned his face to look at him. "The _safeword_ is penguin."

Yamaguchi cocked his head to the side, thoroughly confused. "Safe… word?" He knitted his brows.

The elevator dinged and the door slowly slid open on Tsukishima's floor. "Yes, safeword. Next time I won't go so easy."

"Next… time?!" Yamaguchi's eyes widen in surprise but Tsukishima was already walking outside to the parking lot, and when Yamaguchi could finally gather his thoughts together, the elevator door was already closed shut.

"You mean… this isn't over…?" He turned his palm and stared at his wrist. "A-And—why penguin?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Just a heads-up, I'm only writing this for fun and for…. _personal purposes_ , so yes, there will be lots and lots of misspelling and grammar mistake since English isn't my mother language and I'm not really that good at it. I need a place where I could vent up all the frustration building up in my college days, alright.

* * *

Chapter 2

"You did _what_ ," The red-headed guy spat out his juice, leaving trails of orange puddles on the table.

"Hinata, you dumbass, that's gross!" Another guy with an excessive scowl on his face stood up exaggeratedly, glaring daggers at Hinata. "Ew, someone get me a tissue!"

"Kageyama are you just going to ignore the fact that Yamaguchi just _slept_ with his _boss?"_ Hinata said incredulously.

"Um, technically, we just had a short, awkward sex. That's all." Yamaguchi corrected while raising his hand tentatively. "And, yeah, Hinata. Please don't do that again."

Kageyama looked over at Hinata with growing annoyance before settling back down on his chair. He pushed himself away from the table and folded his arms. "But, it's the same. You know, sex, sharing a bed together." He muttered.

"Oh, but it was on a couch in his office—"

"You had sex in his _office?!_ " Hinata spluttered _loudly_. Yamaguchi hurriedly stood up and clasped Hinata's mouth with his hands.

"Oh my god, you're too loud," Yamaguchi murmured in panic, feeling the eyes of nearby patrons on their table—or him, to be exact.

"Bwuh—Yamaguhi you—" Hinata struggled for a while before shutting up and nodding his head in indulgence. Yamaguchi freed his mouth and sat down on his chair. "Sorry…" Hinata uttered.

Yamaguchi sighed and loosened up his tie. He could feel the warmth creeping down his neck and cheeks due to the humiliation. "He… He seduced me first, okay." He continued softly.

"But you've already liked him since way before that, right?" Kageyama said, the scowl on his face deepened.

"I've liked him for a while now." Yamaguchi shamelessly admitted, pulling on the collar of his shirt.

" _God,_ Yamaguchi. That's messed up." Hinata continued, reaching for his glass of orange juice. "I mean, how old is your boss again? Is he even _single_?"

"Yes, Hinata he's single." Yamaguchi assured his friend. Or maybe himself. _Hell,_ like he knew anything about Tsukishima-san's relationship status. "He's only two years older than I am."

"Wait—he's that young and he's _the_ boss?" Kageyama leaned in closer. "Wow, sounds like a conceited pain in the ass."

Yamaguchi pulled his brows together, feeling slightly offended. "You don't know him, Kageyama." It wasn't as if Yamaguchi knew him either. Tsukishima was still a mystery for him, and the first the time he ever got to be in an arm reach with his boss was on that surprisingly gauche night. The thought made him blush even more.

"Language, Bakageyama." Hinata barked as he kicked Kageyama's foot underneath the table. Kageyama groaned and grounded his teeth. The redhead turned his attention to Yamaguchi once more, eyes filled with worry. "Listen, Tadashi. As far as I'm concerned, nothing good would come with being romantically involved with your co-worker, hell, your boss, even. And no—you're not romantically involved, more like sexually involved!" He stated, slanting against the table.

"But…"

"And don't try to compare yourself with me and Kageyama."

Yamaguchi curled his mouth into a pout. "I know." He murmured.

"Well." Kageyama started. "For once, Hinata is right."

"We're just worried about you, Yamaguchi." Hinata supplied. "We're your best friend after all." He stated blatantly, causing Kageyama to redden.

"Wh-what he said." Kageyama murmured with a bow of his head. "You haven't even worked there for a year, and you clearly don't know this guy well enough."

Yamaguchi hung his head and fisted his hands. As much as he didn't want to admit it, his friends were right.

"And that's not a way to start a healthy relationship, anyway." Hinata said before taking a sip of his juice. "You get us, don't you, Yamaguchi?"

"Yeah…" Yamaguchi replied reluctantly.

"So, you should stop." Kageyama placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, tell 'em you don't want to do it anymore!" Hinata practically jumped on his seat, startling the two guys in front of him.

Yamaguchi nodded. "Alright…" He said.

* * *

He did say that, didn't he?

So why was he in Tsukishima's office room, kneeling down under his work table, his wrists confined with a flex cuffs and his eyes covered again?

Oh yeah, he was giving Tsukishima a blowjob.

And it wasn't even past three.

Tsukishima had summoned him to his office while he was at break and locked the door once he got in.

And then everything was hazy and pitch black. He couldn't see anything, couldn't feel anything, except for the taste of his boss' cock in his mouth, and his long, slender fingers pulling on Yamaguchi's hair.

Yamaguchi wasn't even sure any more about what he was doing and _why_ , but one thing for sure was that he knew he didn't dislike it, not at all; Especially when he could hear his boss slowly becoming a writhing mess above him.

He licked his lips, making sure they were nice and moist before he slowly took Tsukishima into his mouth and tightened up. Tsukishima tugged on a strand of his hair as he slid his way far down as possible, taking Tsukishima as much as he could. He took the time to felt the hardness of the cock and the feeling of the skin inside of his mouth. He tried not to dwell on the fact that his hands were bounded and let himself enjoy what he was doing.

Yamaguchi took a deep breath and began to slide his mouth slowly back and forth, before pulling his mouth back to the tip in teasing motion. He heard Tsukishima's breath hitches and not long after, the sensation of nails against his skin. Tsukishima clawed on him, shoving his head, _urging_ him.

"You like it so much, don't you Yamaguchi?" He heard Tsukishima say. "I bet you'd like tasting every inch of me, you cockslut."

Yamaguchi couldn't really argue with that. He wanted to touch himself so bad, it upset him. But his hands were tightly restrained, and no matter how many times he closed his thighs shut, the friction wasn't enough. He groaned in frustration, slowly picking up the pace and moved his head faster. Tsukishima hauled on his hair and he could hear the sound of his boss' vulgar breathing.

"Ah, fuck." Tsukishima grunted, and oh how Yamaguchi wished he could see the blonde's expression right now, sadly there was a fucking piece of cloth in the way.

Yamaguchi jaw felt like it was about to break and he pulled out slowly with a lewd, popping sound. Tsukishima let out a noise of complain at the action.

"I didn't tell you to stop," He objected, voice low and hoarse. Yamaguchi could feel his dick twitched.

"Mm, sorry… Tsukki," Yamaguchi droned before swirling his tongue around the head before he began to take Tsukishima's cock back into his mouth again. He curled his tongue against the shaft when Tsukishima was already deep in his mouth. Tsukishima let out a breathy moan, filling Yamaguchi with pride. He wanted to touch himself; he wanted to touch Tsukishima's thighs, letting his hands wander across his pale, delicate skin.

He could feel Tsukishima tensing up, his legs flexing between his head; the guy was close. So he kept his mouth moving, all the way down, until he could feel his cock sliding down his throat. He breathed shakily through his nose to keep himself from gagging.

"Heh, you must be really desperate, aren't you?" He heard Tsukishima's muffled whisper. Yamaguchi responded with a grunt, sending the vibration all the way to Tsukishima's spine. The blond cursed one more before desperately clutching into his skull. "I—I'm,"

Yamaguchi moved his head slowly when Tsukishima came inside his mouth. It was sudden and caught him slightly off guard, but Tsukishima's hands kept him in place. The inside of his mouth was warm and thick, and just a little bit _salty._

"Open your mouth," Tsukishima ordered emotionlessly after regaining his composure.

Yamaguchi pulled out unhurriedly and opened his mouth when he sensed Tsukishima's fingers tracing on his lips.

"Good," He heard Tsukishima said. "Now swallow."

He did. He swallowed bit by bit, taking his time, like a good little boy. Tsukishima tasted horribly wrong and _good_ at the same time. After he was done, he parted his mouth once again to stick out his tongue.

"You're a fast learner, aren't you Yamaguchi." Tsukishima reached out to the back of his head and untied the cloth covering his eyes. The brightness of the room stung his eyes and he blinked repeatedly to adjust himself. He saw Tsukishima looming above him, a hostile smirk adorning his face. "Stand up, I'll cut the cuffs for you."

Yamaguchi crawled from under the desk and stood up to his feet wobbly, turning his back to Tsukishima. In no time, his hands were no longer cuffed. Double cuffs hurt more than cloth, he realized. Even though Tsukishima was careful for not making it too tight, but there was still a throbbing sensation down on his wrists.

All in all, Yamaguchi had yet to understand why Tsukishima liked tying things up so much.

"You can go back now." Tsukishima said, zipping up his pants.

"Uh…" Yamaguchi bit his lower lips and looked down at the tent on his pants. "What about…"

Tsukishima followed his eyes down to his crotch and tipped his chin smugly. "What about that, huh?"

Yamaguchi felt like covering his boner.

"I'm pretty sure you're capable of handling it yourself, now, aren't you?" Tsukishima cracked a wry smile.

"I—I guess."

"Good," Tsukishima's smile didn't waver, though his eyes were cold and sharp. "You're excused for now, thank you, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi ended up spending the rest of his break inside a toilet stall.

* * *

His stomach growled louder than he'd anticipated.

Yachi peeked from behind the partition, worry filled her eyes. "Have you had lunch yet, Yamaguchi?" She whispered.

Yamaguchi shook his head with a sigh.

"Would you like my left-over sandwich?" She offered.

"That's alright, Yachi-san," He refused gently, waving his hand. "I'm not really hungry or anything,"

"Really?"

It was at that exact moment his phone suddenly buzzed with a message from Hinata. He grudgingly opened the text.

 _So hows ur boss?!1 tell me how it goes!_

Yamaguchi was hit with a wave of guilt. He looked around and quickly texted his friend back.

 _Not now hinata, im still work_

The reply came immediately, and Yamaguchi doubted Hinata had any work at the time.

 _meaning u've seen the guy right?! Was he like awkward around u or was he an emotionless piece of crap_

Yamaguchi was left staring at the screen of his phone a little too long. If anyone was awkward it was probably himself. Tsukishima was as cool and composed as he always been, making Yamaguchi's heart swelled with adoration and admiration. How could someone be that cold but still badly desired at the same time?

When he heard the sound of door opening in front of him, he quickly stuffed his phone back to his pocket and looked up to the direction of the main office room.

 _Well speak of the devil._

Tsukishima was standing outside of the slightly opened door, talking to the phone with a thick stack of paper at hand. Yamaguchi took a brief glimpse at his boss before tearing his eyes away and pretended to be working on something on his computer. He minimized the Minesweeper window on his screen. Yachi suddenly went quiet too, as her figure disappeared behind her compartment. Yamaguchi was too immersed on his screen when someone dropped a heap of paper down on his desk, startling him. He whipped his head up and locked eyes with his one hell of a boss.

"Tsu—Tsukishima-san." He muttered weakly. Tsukishima still looked a bit restless and his skin was a little flushed, which he found _adorable._ The thought made his fingers twitched.

"You're not busy aren't you?" Tsukishima asked. "I need you to do something,"

"Y-yes, sure. Anything." Yamaguchi stammered nervously. Tsukishima reached out for the papers and began to tidy them up neatly.

"There's a little post office just across the block. I need you to buy me a few stamps and bind these while you're at it." He said simply.

Yamaguchi slowly rose from his chair and began to collect the papers. "Alright, I'll do that."

Tsukishima eyed him for a while, contemplating, before quietly adding, "You can also go buy yourself something to eat, since you haven't had enough break time."

Yamaguchi looked up, but the blonde had already left before he had a chance to say anything. He had to bit his lips to stop himself from smiling as he scrambled outside of the office and entered the elevator. Once inside, he fished out his phone and immediately speed texted Hinata.

 _I haven't met him yet, too bad. But I'll def talk to him about it. Just not now. Don't worry about me._

Maybe his boss wasn't that bad, after all.

(Of course, this was just the beginning.)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n:** the last chapter was short and rushed. I apologize.

You guys are filthy creatures. I love you guys. *creates heart shape w/ hands*

* * *

"Good morning."

"G – Good morning," Answered Yamaguchi while bowing his head. His boss walked past him without sparing a single glance and shut the door to his office. The brunette let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding and sagged against the wall.

Ever since the …Blowjob Thing, his boss – Tsukishima – had rarely asked for his presence, let alone _touches_ him. Yamaguchi, being a perfectly normal male that he is, would undeniably grow frustrated eventually. Tsukishima was the one seducing him – but now he's leaving him unfulfilled? What nerve!

But of course, Tsukishima _is_ his boss, after all. Not like he could do anything about it.

Except, touching himself regularly.

While thinking about his boss _scolding_ him.

Now that's – that's not normal, he knew.

"Fuck…" He groaned. "What have I gotten myself into…?" He settled into his compartment and slid down on his chair. Just as he was about to check the paperwork piling on his table, one of his co-workers peeked from behind the partition.

"Morning, Yamaguchi." He greeted.

"Um… Good morning." Yamaguchi replied doubtingly. He never actually talked to anyone but Yachi, so it strikes him as weird when someone just leisurely starts off a conversation like that.

"So I heard from Yachi-san," His colleague started. "That you're finally a permanent staff here! Congratulations!"

"Oh… thanks, I guess." Yamaguchi bashfully grinned.

"You just graduated right? Man, that's fast," The guy said, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "The other staffs said that Tsukishima-san likes you a lot. Is it true?"

"W – What?" Caught off-guard, Yamaguchi stiffened in his seat. "N – No, that's not… uh…"

"Hey, c'mon, it's awesome, really. Tsukishima-san is popular but he's also really cold and strict, you know. It's amazing if you're able to get into his good side!"

Yamaguchi's smile wavered. _Yeah, sure. Good side._

"Anyway! The reason why I came here is because I – well, and the other guys too – wanted to throw you a welcoming party!" his workmate declared excitedly.

"Welcoming… party?" Yamaguchi eyed him incredulously. He was never a social kind of person, and he never knew the benefit of throwing a party.

"Yeah! Everyone would be there! Even Kiyoko-san from the financing department!"

"But… I don't even know her." He barely even knew _everyone_ in his department, moreover from _outside_ of his department.

"Then you're missing on _a lot_." At the sound of door opening, the guy hurriedly turned around and lowered his voice. "Anyhow, it's tonight, and I'll talk to you later alright," He said before disappearing to his own office space.

Yamaguchi was left staring distantly at the wall, thoroughly puzzled. Not only that he had been invited to his own Welcoming Party without his consent, the party was exactly that night also. And he wasn't even able to decline.

He did say _everyone_ would be there, didn't he?

Then, would Tsukishima be there too? Fat chance, though, he didn't seem like the type to attend any occasion such as that. He'd only see it as a nuisance…

The thought of Tsukishima glowering in the middle of obnoxiously drunk people made Yamaguchi smile a little.

It wouldn't be so bad if Tsukishima were to come, though, since he's the boss at his current department.

* * *

But then, who was he kidding? Of course Tsukishima wouldn't have time for this cheap bullshit.

"For our cutest junior, Yamaguchi Tadashi – Cheers!"

Yamaguchi only knew a few people from his office, but the others? Not really. More than a welcoming party – it looked like these people just needed an excuse to meet up and get drunk together.

"Yamaguchi!" He heard a familiar sweet voice calling him, and he turned around almost immediately. Yachi was sitting at the other table, waving at him. Next to her was a woman who looked older than he is, a dignified air loitering around her.

Yamaguchi crawled closer to her and away from the commotion.

"Yamaguchi, this is Kiyoko-san. She's the company's management accountant and – "

"…Yachi's friend." Kiyoko continued softly, followed by a quiet squeal coming from the blonde next to her.

"Y - Yeah…" Yachi nodded. "And um, this is Yamaguchi. He was an intern for a few months back, but Tsukishima-san decided to hire him permanently with no apparent reason. A – And he's really kind and reliable!"

Yamaguchi blushed slightly at the compliment. He bowed his head at Kiyoko, who did the same in return. "Nice to meet you. Thank you for taking a good care of Yachi."

"Ah, n – no, Yachi-san was the one who helped me a lot!" He responded bashfully, shaking his head.

Kiyoko chuckled before eyeing him up and down. "So, you're the talk of the sales department, huh?"

"Wha… What do you mean?"

"Ah," Yachi chipped in. "Tsukishima-san is the sales team manager, but he is known to be very intolerant and unfriendly – even though his job involves schmoozing and sweet-talking other people. In any case, he rarely shows any interest in his subordinates or even his bosses, but he's been keeping tabs on you, hasn't he, Yamaguchi?"

"Well..." Yamaguchi picked his nails nervously. "I thought it was… pretty normal?" _Oh hell, like anything with that guy is close to normal._

Kiyoko laughed softly and shook her head. "It's really not." She supplied. "That's why it came as a surprise to everyone."

The thought of being Tsukishima's _special_ subordinate made his blood rushed to his cheeks. He was a little grateful his boss didn't come tonight; because he was afraid he'd make a fool of himself eventually.

"Anyway! Let's have a toss for Yamaguchi!" Yachi exclaimed happily, holding a huge glass of beer. For someone so cute and tiny, she sure could hold her drink well. "I know the other guys had already done that but you looked so uncomfortable back then, I felt sorry for you,"

Yamaguchi gasped. "W – Was it that obvious?"

"Not really, but if I were to be in your position, I'd definitely be like that too," She grinned nervously.

"Don't worry, Yamaguchi. They're good guys once you know them well," Kiyoko said, grabbing her own glass. "So, shall we have a toss?"

Yamaguchi paused to gaze at her, mesmerized by her beauty, before finally nodding along. "Alright,"

* * *

Yamaguchi lost count of how much beer he drank. He wasn't the type to get drunk easily, though, so even when Yachi was sleeping soundly on Kiyoko's laps, he was still sober – just a little tipsy.

There were a lot of people coming to his _welcoming party_ , and he had the chance to actually talk to some of them. Like the obnoxiously loud Tanaka and Ennoshita from the HR section, the oblivious Lev Haiba – from the Russian sales team, the endearing Misaki Hana who supervises the IT section and many more. There were all very kind and friendly, just like Kiyoko said, and Yamaguchi could feel the tension gradually seeped out of him.

"So you're the guy that Tsukishima talked about, eh?"

"Oh, he talked about me?"

Ennoshita nodded. "I was the one who's supposed to be in charge of the new employees, but I can't believe _that_ Tsukishima actually went straight to me to discuss about you."

"H – He… He did?"

"I was shocked as well. He rarely greets me, let alone actually _talks_ to me. Oh, but this is supposed to be confidential – don't tell him I say this, alright?" Ennoshita smiled.

Yamaguchi could only nod briskly, his whole face felt warm.

"He's close to one of the board chairmen though – the one named Kuroo. Have you met him yet?"

"Kuroo…?" Yamaguchi swept his gaze to the crowd surrounding him. "You mean the…" He moved his hands wildly on top of his head.

"Yeah, the one with the ridiculous hair," Ennoshita snorted. "You'll be seeing him a lot in your office, since he's what Tsukishima calls… friend. I guess," He shrugged, unsure of his own words.

"I see," So apparently, Tsukishima was still capable of making friends. Yamaguchi learnt something new today about him. "But isn't he… a little too young to be with the board?"

Ennoshita looked away to watch a shirtless Tanaka dancing wildly on top of a table with an amused smile. "Everything's possible when you're the president's son,"

"Oh," Yamaguchi blinked.

The older man fished out his lighter and a box of cigarette from his pants. "I'll be out smoking, want to join?"

Yamaguchi politely shook his head. "No, thank you. I think I'm going to go back…" He looked over at his wristwatch hurriedly. It was an hour and half before midnight, and he was afraid he'd miss the last train.

"What's the rush?" Ennoshita stood up, chuckling softly. "It's _your_ party, after all," He said before walking to the direction of the door.

Yamaguchi forced himself to smile, watching the commotion before him unfold. _His_ party? What the heck? Then why was he sitting by himself by the corner? Was it because he wasn't able to get drunk, like the others?

He sighed tiredly, grabbing his tie from the ground. Just as he was about to stand up, someone tapped him lightly by the shoulder. He turned around to face Kiyoko – whose face was only inches away from his. He tipped backward reflexively, embarrassed.

"Ki – Kiyoko-san? Wha, What's wrong?" He stuttered, holding his weight with his hand.

Kiyoko smiled apologetically, pressing her index finger to her lips. Yamaguchi brought his gaze to the sleeping girl on Kiyoko's grip, her face flushed red. Yamaguchi opened his mouth but didn't say anything, only nod in understanding. Kiyoko patted his back and whispered a hushed thanks before carrying Yachi on her back and paced to the exit. For someone as elegant as her, she's pretty strong, he thought.

After Kiyoko left with Yachi, he spent the next fifteen minutes forcing himself to laugh at his co-worker's bad jokes and sitting around sipping his unfinished glass of beer before deciding to leave for the day. He stood up wobbly and bid farewell to his friends. Once he stepped outside, he inhaled deeply and stretched out his hands. It felt nice to finally be outdoor, free from the smell of smoke and alcohol in the air. It was already late, though, and as Yamaguchi was about to walk to the taxi stop, a shiny, black sport car drove behind him and the low hum of its engine caught Yamaguchi's attention. He looked over his shoulder at the car, when a hand popped out from the driver's window, gesturing him to come closer. He must be pretty drunk by then because he innocently obliged.

At this point, he must be _really_ drunk, because he saw Tsukishima on the driver's seat, peering at him.

He violently rubbed his face.

Tsukishima was still there.

"I'm drunk," He stated, not sure to whom.

Tsukishima pursed his lips in distaste. "I sure hope you're not."

Yamaguchi gasped, loudly, and jumped backward. He was perfectly sober, and his boss was indeed right in front of him, inside his luxurious sport car. "Tsu – Tsuki – Tsukishima-san?!" He stammered, piercing through the quiet of the night. "What… What are you doing here?!"

"I was invited," Tsukishima replied flatly. "In act of politeness."

"O – Oh… Right." Yamaguchi blinked away his fuzziness. "Of course you are… but um, I didn't see you…"

"I rather not." Was the guy's answer. "Were you enjoying yourself?" Tsukishima asked in return, tone heavy with sarcasm.

Yamaguchi looked down at his feet, unable to come out with a decent answer.

"Thought as much." Tsukishima said after a deafening silence. Yamaguchi raised his eyes tentatively to look at him when he heard the sound of car doors unlocking. "I've been waiting for you. Get in. We need to talk."

* * *

The inside of the car was crisp and cold, and smelled like a mix of cheap air freshener and smoke. He was pretty convinced his boss only wanted to talk, but as soon as he was seated inside, Tsukishima gripped his shoulders roughly and shoved his tongue down his throat.

 _Damn_. So much for talking.

Tsukishima's lips were cold and chapped against his, and he wondered just for how long he had waited for him in this cold. He swallowed back his moan when he felt the blonde bit his lower lip, prying it open. He did as asked and exhaled a shaky breath. He felt so weak now, and it not even a minute had passed. He raised his hand, trying to touch Tsukishima, but the guy caught his wrist and pushed his hand away just as he suddenly broke the kiss.

Yamaguchi gawked at the hot mess in front of him, his mouth hanging open and breath short. He could feel the sharp nails, slowly digging into his wrist and he hated himself because he was enjoying every second of it.

"Well, aren't you desperate," Tsukishima said coarsely, lips splitting into a feral grin. "You're just like a dog who haven't been fed for weeks,"

Yamaguchi's heart threatened to jump out and ripped his chest open, just as his breathing got heavier. He must be burning red right now, because he couldn't feel his face at all.

Tsukishima angled his head to the side; the dark expression on his face stayed exactly the same. "I don't really hate dogs, you know."

What's that supposed to mean? What's that gotta do with anything?! _Maaannnn,_ _Fuck it._

"…Am I a good dog?" Yamaguchi asked quietly. Tsukishima laughed sourly and tipped the brunette's chin with his cold fingers.

"I'm only going to ask you once, and I am not forcing you on anything," Tsukishima started gravely, glaring down at Yamaguchi. "So clear your head before answering."

Yamaguchi squinted his eyes in confusion before blinking rapidly, shaking the fog off of his mind. "I'm sober," He told Tsukishima meekly.

Tsukishima stared at him sharply before finally, opening his mouth. "I won't repeat this – are you sure you want to go through all this? You know what I'm like, what I'm _into_. And please note that I won't tolerate any half-assed answer or second thoughts."

Yamaguchi's eyes widened in surprise and he was left speechless by the question. He didn't expect Tsukishima would actually ask for his permission, after all of that hell. So, what happened back then was just the beginning? Could there be more of this sinful desires he plunged himself into? Just the thought of it made him shiver. He scrunched up his face before answering; his mouth seemed to move on its own.

"Yes," He breathed out; almost desperately. "Do it. I want you to humiliate me. Inflict more pain on me." It was addicting; the shame, the pain, the thirst. It felt like opening a door to a dangerous world he didn't know before.

Something flashed inside of Tsukishima's dark, hazel eyes.

"… Please," Yamaguchi ended with a content sigh, and without any further ado, Tsukishima started his car and stepped on the gas.

* * *

"There won't be any written contract because it's too much work," Tsukishima said quickly while loosening up his tie. "But I need you to follow my _rules_ , or there will be consequences."

Consequences didn't sound so bad for Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima drove Yamaguchi straight to his house, and after what it feels like hours of ferocious making out, they finally got into Tsukishima's rather spacious bedroom. Yamaguchi hadn't got the chance to look around though – as he was immediately shoved to the bed and with Tsukishima on top of him, it was enough to shut him up.

"First, you are not to engage in any sexual activities with anyone else other than me _without_ my permission. Other than that, you can freely date anyone." He traced Yamaguchi's freckles with his thumb slowly, gazing down at him. "Understood?"

Yamaguchi nodded. "I don't sleep around,"

"Next – We are not allowed get romantically involved with each other. If you were to harbor any feeling towards me, I shall end everything."

Yamaguchi swallowed. Now that's a hard one. "I understand." He said softly.

"I'm pretty sure you already knew what the safeword is for, then lastly… Keep it professional." Tsukishima added.

Yamaguchi was still contemplating his choice for the second one, he was so desperate, and it hurt. He couldn't handle the anticipation building inside his stomach – or was it lust? Either way he didn't care, not when he could feel Tsukishima's groin pressing against his.

"Yes, yes," He said impatiently, trying to move his hips. "I understand, I won't do anything I'm not allowed to, so, please," He urged, biting his lips.

Tsukishima tilted his head and laughed mockingly. It was dark and bitter, but enough to leave Yamaguchi's mouth dry. "You don't get to make demand," He said pitifully, dragging his nails to Yamaguchi's skin, just right above his hipbones.

"I don't get to make demands," Yamaguchi echoed obediently.

Tsukishima licked into his mouth and he liked it. He liked how Tsukishima tasted like, he liked Tsukishima completely – his look, his obsession, his whole existence. But he couldn't say it, not now or ever, because it'd ruin everything. His feelings would shatter all of his fantasies and desires, so he buried it down, deep inside his heart.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima grunted, grinding their hips together. The latter moaned, licking his swollen lips while desperately trying to keep his rationality.

But then it stopped.

Tsukishima climbed out of the bed suddenly, leaving nothing but cold air at his wake. Yamaguchi cracked an eye open and watched as Tsukishima rummaged through his dresser and drawer frantically.

He came back with a white, braided rope.

 _Yes._

* * *

 **A/n:** thank you for all the faves/follows and reviews! I really appreciate it! I even added a cover lmao its super embarrassing.

I don't have any knowledge about the bdsm world, but I'm planning on to learn more about it through this fic! (and for what exactly?)


End file.
